


untitled

by legosi (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, Some Cuddling, first work in this fandom, i got bored :|
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/legosi
Summary: Hanzo is mostly unsurprised when he returns to the Watchpoint and is greeted with silence.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i have... many overwatch ficlets in my drafts... maybe i’ll post more idk ? it’s been a long while since i’ve posted on ao3...
> 
> my [twitter](http://twitter.com/starplats) incase you’re interested ???

Hanzo is mostly unsurprised when he returns to the Watchpoint and is greeted with silence. It’s well past midnight and apparently everyone in the agency has a normal bedtime now. It is nice to get a little peace and quiet, at least.

Athena checks up on him about his condition and how well his little solo op went. It was just some simple recon, so it went without any incident, the only tough part was getting from place to place. 

He takes a long, quiet shower before heading up to his room.

“Han, you’re back,” a voice mumbles from his bed. It makes the archer jump before he collects himself and turns. “N’ you’re wearin’ my shirt… hehe.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, blatantly ignoring the thing about the shirt. You’re never too old to steal your boyfriend’s clothes. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Jesse sits up and looks at Hanzo with sleepy eyes. “But I missed you,” he sighs, making grabby hands at Hanzo like a child. Hanzo just lets him hug his arm while he tries to dig his sleep mask from a drawer with the other. “I thought you were comin’ back tomorrow. Woulda been up when you got back...”

“I thought so, too. I would have alerted you but I figured you would have been practicing all day today.” 

“So considerate, sweetheart,” the gunslinger says in a half-yawn. Hanzo squeezes into the bunk beside him and receives a peck on the forehead. “Night. Welcome back.”

“Goodnight, Jesse,” Hanzo replies, tucking his head under Jesse’s chin and slinging his arm over him.

Peace and quiet was nice and all, but he’d rather Jesse’s chatter and touchiness anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why hanzo wears a sleep mask... maybe the sun (jesse) is too bright hahahahahaha or maybe he’s just weird


End file.
